Date
by Cee-face
Summary: A particular month, day, and year at which some event happened or will happen. Alternately, a slang term for a romantic outing. -RyojixAigis, AU-


"…Perhaps I should buy flowers for Yukari-san. I have heard her talking about decorating her room…"

The blonde's robotic voice was quiet as she spoke to herself, bright blue eyes fixated on the flower shop from her vantage point across the center. But, she didn't know what kind of flowers the other girl would have preferred as décor; Yukari could be rather picky sometimes.

After rejecting this idea, Aigis glanced between the flower shop and the cinema. Maybe she could go see a movie? Hm…

She approached the front of the theatre to survey the posters. Hm… "'Based on the best-selling book Dusk, a thrilling romance with a bite'…?" A romance with a bite? That didn't make sense…how could romance have a bite? Romance didn't even have teeth, or any other physical features, for that matter. "Maybe it is a…figure of speech," pondered Aigis. Either way, she wasn't very interested in love stories. Next poster. "'They predicted it; if only we had listened'." This one seemed to be about worldwide destruction in some random year. With the Shadows running around, Aigis pretty much had her fill of that concept any time they went to Tartarus. Maybe a movie wasn't such a good idea after all…

"Miss?"

Being addressed drew her attention away from the promotional posters, and she straightened up, turning her head towards the stranger that had spoken. He had blue eyes that matched her own, but his hair was stark black, contrasting with his brilliant yellow scarf.

Once he had her attention, he continued with an amiable smile. "If I might say, Miss, you look lovely."

Aigis took a moment to register his statement as a compliment, and she stared at him bemusedly. In her moment of unresponsiveness, the charming stranger swept forward and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

However, this courtly action didn't sit well with Aigis, and she immediately went on the offensive, turning her hand over as her fingertips drew back to aim Albireo right at the young man's throat. "You are dangerous," insisted the anti-Shadow weapon with a threatening edge to her voice.

He immediately withdrew, holding his hands up with his palms outwards in a non-violent gesture. "I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized. Aigis regarded him with wariness, though after realizing that she was in a public place, let her hand fall back to her side. "You're just…an interesting girl."

She didn't respond verbally, honestly more focused on trying to figure out what this person wanted with her. He didn't appear to desire a fight.

"I'm Ryoji Mochizuki." He was…introducing himself? "Could I ask your name?"

The robot was still uncomfortable with his presence, and considered just running off; but he might pursue, and she couldn't risk leading him to the dorm. "…I am called Aigis," she answered eventually.

He seemed appeased by this, smiling. "Aigis…what a unique name. Aigis-san, if I may, would you like to go on a date with me some time?" Ryoji questioned politely. "I know a place on Shirakawa Boulevard that's almost as lovely as you."

"A…'date'…?" Wasn't a date the numerical measure of a day according to the calendar? You could go somewhere on a date, but which particular date? And to where? …Well, he said Shirakawa Boulevard, but that wasn't very specific…

"Yes, a date," he confirmed with a handsome smile. "This Friday at seven, if that's okay? I can give you the address of the place." As he said this, he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled receipt and a battered-looking pen, scribbling down the information before holding it out to Aigis. "Here."

She took the receipt and read the info written on it, still quite puzzled by this whole situation. He seemed to take her silence and acceptance of the address as a confirmation to the invite, and gave a small laugh. "My phone number is there too. …Call me if you can't make it, okay? See you then!" He waved at her before climbing up the stone steps and disappearing into the station, and Aigis was left staring confusedly at the paper, which did indeed contain the address of the restaurant and Ryoji's phone number on it.

"A date…" She still didn't quite get it. Turning back to the posters, her eyes eventually found one starring teenagers in the picture. "…'A first date gets out of control and blossoms into love; how will their friends handle it'…?"

Aigis looked back down to the scrap of paper. "Then, a 'date' can also be used with a romantic connotation," reasoned the android. Silence took her following this discovery before she returned her attention to the poster. "…hm."

She guessed she was going on a date with Ryoji, then.


End file.
